my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Plasmic Vampire/@comment-5635078-20181023141856
I couldn't help but notice this quirk as it stands out for being extraordinarily baffling and incredibly thaumaturgic and yet is a piece of obvious piece of anti-scientific gibberish. I don't quite understand the mutant status just because it caused a few cosmetic alterations; it should still be emitter. As it uses some sort of quasi-magical conversion to change extracellular matrix of blood cells into the fourth state of matter and projects it away from the user's body to either create constructions or plasma bolts that are "emitted" outside. It should be an emitter-quirk because well... it allows you to generate and emit plasma. Assuming that is the main focus of the quirk; as it is really more of a jack of all trade with a little focus on the core idea, that being the actual conversion process, instead it comes off as childish with "look at all the cool shizz that I can do. I'm a vampire with lasers!" It becomes hard to visualize this random immunity to fire and electricity just because he is immune to the plasma that he generates. While self-power immunity is a thing (see people who could breathe fire or shoot laser from their eyes and it not damaging their own body) complete immunity requires a better understanding and reasoning otherwise, this is unworthy of a RP with the "haha I'm immune to fire and electricity because reasons". Plasma does not simply equate to fire and electricity. This is not Naruto where you combine two nature transformations to create some kekkei genkai or Fairy Tail where Natsu can eat lightning and gain a combined state. Actually, even his combined state is lightning-fire and not plasma. Even an asinine, borderline anti-logical anime would not dare call a spade a club. I get that it sounds like a cool idea but plasma is anything but a fire with electrical sparkies flying around for dramatic effect. The closest thing to your idea would be lightning which is a combination of superheated gas (Real plasma) and electrical current. The air is simply super hot and charged, it in itself is not electricity but rather facilitates an easier movement of electrons in the air, which is normally impossible since air is an insulator. You are looking at wrong elements here. Fire caused by electricity is a thing, however, electric fire is NOT. Not even in fiction. Immunties need to be earned and as I see it? The pros of the quirk far outweighs the cons. Anyway, back to the emitter quirk argument, Bakugou's primary ability is tied down to his body's biochemistry, i.e., his combustive sweat but that does not make him a mutant. He is clearly affected on an internal level to sweat a fluid similar to nitroglycerine. Still not mutant. Even though the end product is an explosion that is projected outwards and his main ability should be the sweat production which is tied down to his body, his quirk is still an emitter class; which leads me to believe that the primary effective function of the quirk is what people consider while labeling it. Power to convert something to something else and then project it outwards? Emitter. Secondary mutations accompanying it are just that... Secondary. Since his fuel source is not internal, main effective usage is not internal and the main ability focuses on usage of plasma given the name and nature of your super moves, it is without a doubt - emitter. This ability could have simply been plasma emission, the additional abilities seem a bit superficial and cluttering the article. This looks like what could have been either a great vampire article or a plasma quirk article that tried to be both and failed. I would understand the increase or change in durability but a random increment in strength? For what purpose? Does not make sense. It really seems like someone tried to fit as many abilities as they could to create a mini All-For-One vampire quirk. The wood weakness also just popped up out of nowhere. The blood related weaknesses seemed fined and within the context of your article but the wood weakness? It only serves one purpose, as a bad nod to vampires being weak to wood. Shame, this article had a lot of promise. I hope you would plan out your next quirk to be a bit more believable and consistent.